How Can I?
by Sya Yumin
Summary: Kata-katamu.. menghancurkan hatiku -.-" #kebiasaan, bikin Summary gagal . cek aja, Homin lho . ficlet lagiii... o'iya.. hampir lupa.. happy TVXQ's day . Happy 10th Anniversary uri oppadeul . #udh lewat kali.. #biarin .


Sya Presents ^^

*How Can I?*

This is HOMIN fict, ok?

Min!Boy, Yun!Boy.. ga suka? ga apa-apa ^^

*note: lagi-lagi ficlet ga jelas lg kaya fict sebelumnya . dan ceritanya lebih ga jelas -.-" oke, this's just fanfiction..

...How Can I?...

Changmin berjalan dengan langkah ringan di sebuah taman, senyumnya terus mengembang ketika ia mengingat siapa yang akan ia temui di taman itu.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangku yang ada di taman tersebut, senyumnya sedikit menipis ketika tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku dan memandang kesekeliling taman, sepi.

.

Changmin menatap jam tangannya, sudah jam 19.15. Itu artinya ia sudah berada di taman itu 15 menit lalu. Changmin sedikit mendesah menatap sekelilingnya yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu taman, ia sedikit khawatir jika saja orang yang ia tunggu tidak datang juga. Tapi ia segera menepis pemikirannya itu, ia tahu, orang yang ia tunggu pasti datang karena orang itu sudah berjanji pada Changmin untuk datang, dan Changmin juga tahu bahwa orang itu pasti menepati janjinya.

Tepat pada pukul 19.20 Changmin menerima sebuah panggilan pada ponselnya, panggilan dari orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"_Yeoboseo_.. Yunho-_hyung_.." sapa Changmin pada orang di sebrang sana, Yunho.

'_Yeoboseo_ Min' jawab Yunho dengan suara kecil seakan berbisik.

"hyung.. dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu. Kau akan datangkan?" Changmin membrondongi Yunho dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

'Min.. Maaf, aku..' kata-kata Yunho terhenti memberikan jeda beberapa detik.

"kenapa Hyung? Ada apa?" Changmin kembali bertanya, ia dibuat penasaran oleh orang yang telah menghisi hatinya itu.

'Min.. dengarkan aku..' suara Yunho disebrang sana terdengar parau ditelinga Changmin, semakin membuat Changmin khawatir pada Yunho.

"_ne_.. apa _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan berusaha membuat suaranya setenang mungkin. Ia cukup takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho. Jujur, ia merasakan firasat aneh ketika Yunho meneleponnya tadi.

'Min.. kita harus akhiri semua ini'

Degg..

_Tidak.. ini pasti mimpi_

*Changmin POV

Apa ini?

Apa yang telah dia katakan?

Kata-kata apa itu?

_Kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak aku dengar.._

_Telepon yang seharusnya aku lupa untuk membawanya.._

_Kata-kata yang membuatku rugi untuk berkata.._

_Kata-kata yang tidak peduli tentang bagaimana perasaanku.._

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho, orang yang telah datang pada hidupku selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

'Min.. aku tahu kau pasti shock. Tapi ini keputusanku, aku-'

"k-kenapa?" dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk bertanya padanya, walaupun aku tak bisa memastikan kalau diriku mampu mendengar jawabannya.

'aku tidak mencintaimu lagi'

Apa? semudah itukah dia mengatakannya? Tidak bisakah dia tidak mengatakannya tepat dimalam ini? Malam yang paling bahagia jika saja dia datang menemuiku di taman ini dan mengucapkan '_Happy 2nd Anniversary, Baby. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_' sambil membawakan sebuket mawar kesukaanku... bukan membuatku menunggu di taman yang sepi, tiba-tiba meneleponku dan mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah ku pupuk dengan baik hingga sekarang, di malam dimana kita mengawali hubungan ini tepat 2 tahun yang lalu.

Bukankan itu menyakitkan?

'Min.. maaf, kau harus melupakanku'

Apa? melupakanmu kau bilang?

_Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?_

_Haruskah aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu?_

Melupakan orang yang telah mengajarkan sebuah keajaiban cinta dalam hidupku yang sangat sangat berharga.. haruskah aku melakukannya?

'Min..'

Apa? kenapa suaramu begitu terdengar serak dan pelan, apa kau menangis, apa kau menyesali perkataanmu tadi, huh?

'Min.. bicaralah'

Kau memintaku berbicara, apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?

Mengikuti keputusanmu tadi atau memohon-mohon padamu untuk menarik kata-kata tadi? Mana yang ingin kau dengar, _hyung pabo_?

Dan itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak bisa bicara, aku tidak mampu bicara..

'maaf.. jika ini menyakitimu'

Kau tahu itu bahwa ini menyakitiku..

'aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi'

'kau harus bisa melupakanku'

'kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu'

'aku..'

"kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu _hyung_"

_Ketika aku memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu._

'...'

_Kamu berhenti.. Dan hatiku merasa seperti meledak._

"_..."_

_Aku telah berhenti. Aku hanya menunggu kata-kata berikutnya._

'_...'_

Tidak ada..

Astaga, apa ini? Kenapa pipiku terasa basah? Kenapa mataku perih? Apa aku menangis? Oh tidak _God_.

Sunyi, dia diam, dia berhenti..

Kenapa berhenti? Kenapa tidak bicara lagi? Kenapa tidak menghancurkan hatiku lagi dengan kata-katamu itu?

_Kalau saja waktu bisa berhenti.._

_Kalau saja kita bisa menghapus.._

_Kalau saja kita bisa..._

"apakah kita bisa _kembali pada waktu... pertama kali kita bertemu?_"

'_Mian_..'

_Mian_? Seribu kata '_Mian_' tidak dapat mengembalikan hatiku yang telah kau hancurakn beberapa menit lalu dengan perkataanmu itu.

'_Mian_.. kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tapi satu, kau harus bisa melupakanku, Min'

Tutt.. tutt.. tutt..

Ini hanya mimpi, benarkan..

_Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?_

_Haruskah aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu?_

_Akankah kita bisa kembali ke apa yang kita miliki?_

_Kata-kataku membeku, air mata terus mengalir.._

_Kata-kata yang tidak ingin ku percaya.. bahkan ketika aku bermimpi aku tidak ingin percaya kata-kata itu._

_.Fin~_

***saoloh.. fict apaan ini? #lirik atas -_-"**_  
_

**hanya merealisasikan imajinasi gara2 beberapa minggu terakhir ini ngedengerin lgu How can i? terus, eh jadinya malah bikin fict ginian -.-"**

**o'iya, beberpa kalimat yg Sya _italic_ itu penggalan lagunya How can I yg udh d translate #ga kreatif amet sih lu Sya, fict pake lirik lagu .**

**n' klo misalnya ada yg minat, Sya mau bikin lanjutannya yang lengthnya rada2 normal lah.. kgk ficlet ga jelas gini . kekeke, tp tergantung ada yg minat baca ga th ^^**

**lasttt... see you ^.^**


End file.
